Forgive Me, For I Have Sinned
by Witty Spice
Summary: Bella meets Castiel. She already knows Dean, add another strange man and she's ready to throw in the towel. Except he turns out to be exactly what she needs. Humor, Drama, and Romance Rated M for fun. Castiel/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own any of it :(**

**Here we go! First chapter..**

"Come on; let me get some of that pie. It'll make you feel better."

"You're not getting any of my pie, Dean." I take a large bite, just to piss him off.."and how would it make me feel better?"

He leans back in his seat and smirks, "You don't want all of that going to your ass, sweetheart. One bite."

"Maybe I DO want it going to my ass. And my thighs. Isn't that what men like these days?" I giggle and lather some more whipped cream on my pie before taking another bite. "Not happening."

"You're really not going to give me a bite?!" He rumbles, glaring at me.

Are we really sitting at a shitty diner arguing about pie? I peek up at Dean and roll my eyes at his pouty face.

Sighing, I smile and stab a tiny piece, holding it out for him. Unamused, he lifts an eyebrow before I see that twinkle in his eye. Not breaking eye contact he slowly leans forward and wraps his lips around the fork, moaning deeply.

I try to hold myself back, but a giggle escapes. "I told you, your pretty green eyes just don't do it for me."

Chuckling, he sits back and throws his napkin at me. "You're something else, Bella. A brat. But definitely a breath of fresh air."

"Hey Dean, I need to use the ladies room. See if all this pie went to my ass, will you?" I get up and walk off, wiggling my ass a little while he groans, no doubt rolling his eyes.

Looking in the mirror, I shake my head. "Of course he wouldn't tell me I have crumbs.." I mutter to myself. Wiping them off, I wash my hands and stare at myself. Plain brown hair, check. Boring brown eyes, check. Turning sideways, I look at my profile..awesome ass? Double check. Gotta be blessed with something, I guess.

Walking out, I stop short and huff. I couldn't have been gone for a minute and he's already starting shit with a random?

Holding back, I watch them for a few seconds, noticing how familiar they are with each other and decide this is someone he knows. Eyeing the man next to Dean, I take in his brown hair and..shit..blue eyes. I am such a sucker for blue eyes. Dammit. No, Bella. Just don't make eye contact.

Walking slowly, I try to pick up on their conversation.

"Damn it, Cas, you can't keep dropping in like this! I finally made a friend, a good friend, and you're going to scare her off with your

crap." Dean growls lowly. The man doesn't even flinch. In fact, he leans in closer, personal space clearly not an issue with this guy. Maybe they're..? Nah. Not Dean.

"I would not have come if it wasn't important, Dean. Sam will need you. You have three, maybe four days, before it's too late." He stops, cocking his head to the side and pressing his lips together. Sitting up straight, he lifts his face and stares right at me. Busted. He has kind blue eyes. Fuck. Me.

Picking up my step, I fake a smile and slide into the booth. "Who's your friend, Dean?" Putting emphasis on friend.

"Funny. Castiel, this is my friend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my..Castiel." He smirks.

"Pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan." Castiel says. Seriously? Can't even muster up a smile. And why is he sitting like that?

"Yeah, yeah. What's with the trench coat?" I eye his odd clothes for the 85 degree weather. Digging the tie though.

He glances down at his attire and looks confused. "This is what I always wear."

Deans coughs and leans forward, "He's always wearing some kind of suit and tie. He runs cold. You wanna pick apart my outfit now, honey?" He grins sarcastically. O..kay. Just wondering!

Rolling my eyes, I look pointedly at Castiel, noticing just how blue his eyes are..and forget what I was going to say. "Would you like some pie?" I whisper.

Dean slams his hand down on the table and huffs. "Seriously?!"

"Oh, calm down, you big baby! I'm trying to be nice to your guest. Jesus!" I whisper-yell.

Castiel flinches and open his mouth just as Dean slams a hand down on his shoulder, "he'd love a bite!"

My eyes widen and I sit back as far as I can. Weirdos. "Why are you being so goddamn weird?"

"Bella," Dean growls, tightening his hand while I take note of Castiel's glare, "shut it!" His deep voice still doesn't scare me. So cute.

"Sooooorry," sheesh, "didn't mean to offend anyone."

"So, what's the special occasion?" I ask Castiel.

He glares at me for a few more seconds before glancing at Dean and reluctantly answering. "I had news for Dean and felt it should be delivered in person. Perhaps I should have picked a more private setting." He's kind of beautiful even when he's upset for no good reason.

I wait a minute, looking between the two while they stare at me awkwardly. Dean with a fake grin and Castiel a blank face. This guy really doesn't smile?

"Alrighty, well..I'll let you guys get to it! Sorry for interrupting." Even though he popped in on MY dessert. I grab my purse and scoot out of the booth. "Nice to meet you, Castiel. Dean, I'll see you later?"

His eyes soften and he smiles, "sure thing, sweetheart."

I walk off, and then stop, I almost forgot! Rushing back to the table, I bend over and grab the plate Dean was reaching for, "I'll just be taking this.." Oh, a twitch of the lips! Close enough for me. I grin at Castiel and kind of wish I could stay.

...

"What's with your friend?" I ask, settling into the couch next to Dean.

He doesn't even look up from his magazine. Totally hiding something. "What do you mean? He's weird because he dresses nice?"

Sighing, I lay my head on his shoulder and flip through channels. "Fine, don't tell me. But I know he's not human, Dean. He can't even fake pleasantries." I smile, thinking of the constipated look on his face. He was kinda cute, in an innocent, confused way.

Dean shrugs and grunts, sinking into the couch further, spreading his jean-clad legs apart. Men. "You're right, he's not, but it ain't my story to tell." And leaves it at that.

I roll my eyes and zone into the cooking channel, knowing he hates this crap. So do I.

"Hey Bella?" He asks about 20 minutes later. "I really don't do it for you?"

I groan and close my eyes, giggling a little. "Seriously, Dean? Did I bruise your already-much-too-large ego?"

He shrugs my head off his shoulder and clears his throat. "Pfft, no."

A few minutes later.."but really, nothing?" He grumbles.

I sit up and turn towards him, taking note of his crossed arms and glare aimed firmly at the cooking show. I grin, loving my friend. I place my hand on his cheek and turn his face toward me. "You don't want me, Dean. Not for the right reasons, anyway." I roll my eyes.

His eyes darken and he stares at me seriously. "What if I could though?" Did his voice get even deeper? Great.

"It would never work. We've talked about this, and we both agreed, no screwing this friendship up. We both need it." I smile sadly, remembering how lonely we both were just a few months ago.

He breathes heavily through his nose and nods. "You're right. I'm sorry. Can't wait to meet the lucky bastard that catches your beautiful eyes." He tugs on my ponytail before settling back and closing his eyes.

Smirking, I decide to do him a favor and piece that ego back together. "You have nice, thick brown hair. The spiked look really works on you..? And your green eyes are pretty."

He keeps his eyes closed but lifts his brows, looking entirely too amused. I run my hand along his cheek to his lips. "Plump lips and perfect teeth."

Climbing onto his lap, I move my hands to his shoulders and along his chest. Now he's looking less amused. "Broad shoulders, a firm chest..oh, hang on. What is this shit?!" I exclaim, lifting the bottom of his shirt. "I can't even count these, there are too many."

He smiles and shakes his head, bouncing his legs a bit to bring me forward for a hug. "And long, strong legs. Any girl would be lucky to have you, Dean. It just can't be me," I whisper.

"I know, sweetheart. Thank you for the boost, even though you know good and damn well nothing is penetrating this ego." He chuckles when I slap his chest.

We stay like this for a while, more than comfortable now that we're on the same page. I furrow my brows and listen to the curtains flapping. When did he open the windows?

"Damn it, Cas! Really?" Dean growls, causing me to jump and scramble off his lap to stare at the man standing next to my television.

"How the..?" I mutter and look around, really fucking confused. "Castiel, how did you get in here?" Probably asking the wrong questions. I'm best friends with a hunter though, not a lot is shocking anymore.

Not even sparing me a glance he stares at Dean. "You need to go now."

"You said I had a few days, Cas!"

"Now, Dean. Sam needs you now." He says in that robotic voice. I frown at Dean, knowing Sammy is his soft spot, and nudge him.

"Better get off your lazy butt and go."

He smirks at me and stands up. "Do me a favor, Cas? Watch over this one."

Castiel finally looks at me and I get stuck in another staring contest. His eyes soften a bit. He really does have gorgeous eyes. And that hair? Good Lord, the weirdo is drool-worthy. Finally, he gives Dean a short nod.

I stand up and give Dean a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "I don't know what the fuck you're up to, but please be careful," I whisper.

He grins and tugs at my ponytail, I really wish he'd quit that shit, "you got it, sweets." I watch as he grabs his jacket and checks his gun.

Peeking at Castiel, I see him snooping around my picture wall. "Don't forget to leave a check for the babysitter!" I shout.

I hear him chuckle before the door slams shut. Spinning around, I find Castiel right behind me and jump a little. I'm gonna have to put a bell on this one.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He frowns a little and steps back. I take in his trench coat, dress shirt and pants, the tie. Pursing my lips, I try to figure out why it's doing something for me. Clearly I'm losing it. Maybe I never had it?

Rolling my eyes, I walk into the kitchen and grab the tequila. "Alright, Castiel. You need to loosen up and I need to act like my friend didn't just walk out and may never come back. Wanna play Fast Questions with me?"

"You want to play with me?" He asks so innocently, I choke.

"Why don't we get to know each other first," I grin evilly. Sitting on the couch, I point to the chair. "Settle in, it's going to be a long night of sharing secrets."

His blue eyes zone in on me for a minute, regarding me seriously, before he takes a seat. Raising his eyebrows, he huffs and grabs a shot glass. "Why not?"


	2. Chapter 2

**These characters are so much fun. I'm really enjoying the shit out of myself :)**

**Don't own any of it!**

**Time to let these two learn more about each other:**

"Alright," I sigh, slamming a shot glass down. "We take turns asking each other questions and they must be answered immediately. Any delay and you take a shot." Easy peasy. Dean taught me this game, getting way more information out of me than I expected. The man can hold his booze. I sigh, already missing my friend.

Looking up at Castiel, I see he looks nervous. Is he whispering under his breath? Surely Dean wouldn't leave me with a crazy person. He probably would. I still can't believe the asshole asked him to babysit me.

"I'll start, since you're the newbie." I smile, ready to get the first two questions out of the way. "Are you married?"

"No," well that's shocking..sure, he may seem a bit robotic, but that face.. "Do you love Dean?"

"Yes." I grin. Just not the way you think. "Got any kids?"

"No." He blushes slightly..interesting. "As your future mate?" He asks seriously, while I snort and cover my mouth.

"Hell no!" I exclaim. His eyes widen and he looks shocked by my reaction. He thought Dean and I..? "We're best friends, Castiel. Swear to God."

"You were on his lap, isn't that a position for lovers?" He looks so confused. Poor guy is going to hurt himself with all that innocence.

"Jesus, Castiel!" I giggle. "Don't be such a prude!" Dean and I are probably more comfortable with each other than we should be.

"Do you always take The Lord's name in vain?" He raises his eyebrows, not looking amused. So he's a church goin man. That's kinda hot.

There's seriously something wrong with me...

"Hey! It ain't your turn, mister!" I point fiercely at him. "What are you?" I ask quickly, hoping to catch him off guard quickly in the game.

His blue eyes flick to mine and he pauses, reaching up to loosen the knot in his tie before pouring his own shot. "What's your favorite color?" He asks and then downs it. Damn.

"Purple." How many shots before he comes clean? I bite my lip and cock my head. "Do YOU love Dean?" I whisper suggestively.

"Yes." He sits back and props his ankle up on his knee. Clearly he didn't pick up what I meant. "Favorite flower." Seriously?

"Daisies." I take a moment to think before I grin evilly, "As your future mate?"

He finally smiles a little and laughs through his nose, looking at me through his lashes. "No." Inspecting his tie, he tries too hard to look uninterested when he asks if I have a boyfriend.

"Nope," popping the p. Did he just relax more? Huh. Pursing my lips, I squint at him, trying to figure out how to get another tequila shot in him. "When's the last time you got laid?"

He doesn't even flinch. "Never. Favorite food?"

Wait, what? I gasp and stand up quickly. "You're lying!" I cry. "There's no fucking way you're a virgin!"

He nods slowly and leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees, before looking up at me. I knew it! "I assure you, Bella, I'm telling the truth."

My eyes widen and I walk a few steps away before turning around suddenly. "But you're so hot!"

I slap a hand over my mouth and blush. "Sorry," I whisper, "no filter."

His eyebrows shoot up and he grins, looking too amused at my reaction. He can't act like a robot NOW?

"Uhm," he clears his throat, "thank you..? I believe you owe me a shot now."

Walking back to the couch, I plop down and pour my shot, lifting it up in cheers before downing it. "Do you find me attractive, Castiel?" I ask, looking him straight in the eye. Thank you, liquid courage.

"Yes. Are you always so forward?" He mumbles, running a hand through his hair.

"No," I wink suggestively, letting him know he's special. He blushes and looks away. Slow it down, Bella! Do not break Dean's friend. "Favorite color hair?"

He cocks his head to the side, regarding me seriously. "Brown."

I fan myself, is it getting warm in here? He's not even trying. God bless it if he does.

We continue with the easy questions for a while. I'm starting to like Castiel and I find myself wanting him to be comfortable around me. Occasionally we screw up on purpose just to keep the tequila flowing. Drowning our worries for Dean.

…

"Okay!" I laugh and stand to stretch my legs, "I need a break." I'm pretty sure this man could drink Dean under the table. I like a man that can hold his liquor. The things I've learned about him in a few short hours have me genuinely interested. Time to step it up and see if he'll spill his secrets.

Walking across the room, I plug my iPhone into the boombox and turn on some music. Letting my hair down, I fluff it out and start swaying my hips. Peeking over my shoulder, I catch him watching me with a silly smile on his face. I may have broke Dean's friend. Nah, he ain't even slurring yet.

"Castiel?" I sing. Dancing over to him, I stand behind the chair and run my fingers over the top of his head, grabbing a handful of hair and softly pulling his head back. He closes his eyes and chuckles. Flipping my hair over, I bend over and whisper in his ear, "Can we lose the trench coat? I want my new friend to stay awhile." He smells really good.

He looks up at the ceiling and I watch his lips move silently. They're really full lips. Standing up, he shrugs the coat off and lays it over the back of the chair and holy hell. Why would he ever cover THAT body up? Speechless, I stand there looking stupid, drooling while he rolls his sleeves up his forearms.

"Damn.." I whisper and clear my throat. "Back to the game." Before I pounce on the poor guy.

He waves a hand, encouraging me to go first. Good, there are some things I need to know before I get too caught up in this mysterious man. He's stirring things inside me that I can't ignore.

"Are you human?" I find the nerve to ask, closing my eyes.

"No." He says simply and I flinch. Do I want to go down this road again? He's obviously not a vampire..but thanks to Dean, I know a lot of monsters are out there waiting for their next victim. "What's your biggest fear, Bella?"

"Never being loved." I answer quickly. My eyes pop open and I look at him fiercely. "What are you, Castiel?"

He smiles and leans forward, reaching for the tequila again, but this time I grab it. Slamming it down on the other end of the table, I jump up and point at him. "No! What are you?" I growl.

His smile fades and he rests his elbows on his knees, hanging his head. "I can't tell you that, Bella."

I stare at him, my eyes taking in his perfectly messy brown hair, those gorgeous eyes and lips, even his nose is perfect.

My eyes narrow and I move around the table to stand in front of him, forcing him to move from his position and sit back. Bending at the waist, I prop a hand on the back of the chair by his shoulder and get in his face. "What. Are. You?" I whisper through my teeth.

His eyes scan my face and I swear he can see the fear I'm trying to hide. I can't handle being close to someone..something so dangerous again. He's not going to answer, causing tears of frustration to fill my eyes. His eyes slide close and his breath washes over my face when he answers, "an angel of The Lord."

I gasp and pop up, backing away. "An angel?!" I shout. "Bu-but why are you drinking tequila with me? Is that why you're still a virgin? And motherfuck," I think about all the times I took his father's name in vain right in front of him, "I'm so going to hell.." I groan.

"Hey now," he says, getting up and walking over to me, "calm down, Bella. And if you could, please stop saying things like that." He grumbles, shaking his head at me.

I slap my hands over my face. How embarrassing, I think, trying to go over every detail of our night of getting to know each other. I've definitely stuck my foot in it this time. Oh god, Dean will NEVER let me live this down.

I feel his cool hands wrap around my wrists and tug. Gasping, I realize this is the first time he's touched me on purpose and I look up at him. His brows are furrowed and he cocks his head at his hands on my wrist. The tequila still running through me causes a giggle to escape. He looks like a confused puppy.

His eyes snap to mine and one side of his mouth lifts into a soft smile. He is so fucking handsome. I suppose that's true for all angels. I get lost in his blue eyes again, how does he do that?

I stand still for so long that I start to sway a little and grab the sides of his dress shirt for balance, feeling the firm, warm skin underneath. My breathing picks up and I glance at his full lips. I wonder if kissing an angel is almost as good as being in heaven?

I lick my lips and look up at him through my lashes. Yep, going straight to hell. No more tequila for Bella!

His eyes darken and the smile slips as he backs up abruptly. "I need to go." Even his deep voice is doing things to me. What is happening?

Blinking, I try to shake the hurt of rejection off, remembering that he is an angel. I'm most certainly not an angel. All I would do is corrupt him and he probably knows it. "Oh, yeah, let me walk you out." I mumble.

He rushes to get his trench coat on and shakes his head in frustration. "No, Bella. I have to go now." He exclaims.

"Got it, I'm hurrying," I slip my shoes on and turn around, "it was nice getting to..know..you." I whisper, realizing he's already gone. "That's going to take some getting used to," I mutter, before falling face first into the couch, ready to sleep my worries away.


	3. Chapter 3

**First, thank you to everyone that has favorited/followed this story so far!**

**Second, I was asked if I have a posting schedule. Not really..I hope to post at least twice a week. I do have two little ones though, five and one, and they keep me pretty busy! **

**Third..I don't own any of these characters :(**

**I know - let's get on with it!**

"So when do you think you'll make it back?" I wedge the phone between my shoulder and ear, trying not to drop it in the dish water.

Dean sighs softly into the receiver, "I don't know, Bella. It's been two days and I still haven't found Sammy."

It's been two days since Dean left to be a hero and hired Castiel as my babysitter. Two days since I met the strange angel, developed a little crush, and scared him off. Two long. miserable. days.

I frown, hating the worry in his voice."Well, Castiel said you had 3 to 4 days, right? You'll find him." I say firmly. I pick up a bowl and scowl at it. I hate washing ramen noodles bits out of bowls.

"Yeah, I guess," he grumbles, hating when I'm right. "How is Cas, by the way?"

I drop the bowl back into the sink, splashing water up my shirt. Whatever. It needed to soak longer anyway. "Oh, um, he's fine." I clear my throat.

I walk to the bedroom and start my search for a clean shirt.

"He's a peach, ain't he?" Dean laughs.

"Oh yeah! He's so much fun. Regular old jokester too." I slap my forehead. What?! Sniffing a shirt, I gag and throw it in the hamper.

Dean pauses for a few seconds and I know I'm busted. "Bella, where's Cas?" He asks seriously.

"Uh, you know, doing stuff. Maybe he's in the bathroom, maybe he's out raking leaves, how should I know...I'm not his keeper, Dean!" I try the defensive tactic. Probably won't work.

"Dammit, don't you play games with me," he growls, I knew it wouldn't work, "I asked that son of a bitch to protect you. Where. Is. He?" He demands in his scary deep voice. I try not to snort.

"I don't need protection, Dean." I hear him slam a door and his car start up. "Don't you dare!" I shout.

"Sam's a hunter, he'll be fine." He states calmly, like he wasn't on a wild goose chase to save him.

"I will kick your ass, Winchester!"

"Fine by me, sweetheart, at least you'll be safe doing it."

"Please," I beg, "stop overreacting, I'm fine. If you trust Castiel enough to leave me with him, then you know he'll be back. Please Dean." I bite my thumbnail, pacing in front of my bed out of nervousness.

"So he is gone. Where did he go, Bella?" He rumbles, while I shake my head in exasperation. How the fuck should I know what angels do in their spare time?

"Would you just..calm down a minute? Stop acting like a crazy person!"

"No, I will not calm down. You are my best friend, Bella!" He exclaims, pain in his voice. "That son of a bitch is still out there, just waiting for a chance and I may as well have served you up on a nice shiny platter."

"Stop being a drama queen and turn back around, Dean." I say firmly.

"Fuck that. What was so goddamned important that he couldn't do the one thing I asked him to do?" He roars.

I need a drink for this shit. He thinks he's gonna treat me like a child. I turn toward the kitchen only to run into something solid. You'd think I would know the layout of my house by now, I think, as I stumble backwards.

The wall reaches out, wraps an arm around my waist and yanks me back into it, keeping me from falling. I gasp, taking in the tan trench coat two inches from my face and look up into Castiel's face. His eyes are stormy and nostrils flaring. He softly grabs my wrist, pulling the phone from my hand and placing against his ear.

"Dean."

He lets go of my waist and I take a step back while Dean curses on the other end of the line.

"I was checking the perimeter." He says. Liar. I smile sadly and give them some privacy.

Rushing to the fridge, I open it and grab a beer, popping the top before downing half of it. I close my eyes and lean against the fridge. Shouldn't I find it weird that he can drop in at any time? Nah..sadly, I've dealt with stranger things.

Walking slowly back to the bedroom, I stop in the doorway and watch Castiel. Cool as a cucumber. I'm not the only one unafraid of Dean Winchester. I take this moment to be creepy and admire him. I kind of missed his handsome face and weird attire.

Who am I kidding? I look up at the ceiling. Thank you, God, for making this fine fucking specimen. As if he could hear me, Castiel's eyes snap to mine and he cocks his head while I blush.

"Find Sam." He says firmly. "She's safe, Dean." I can hear him shouting in the background before Castiel ends the call.

"He's gonna be so pissed." I grin, walking towards him and hopping up to peck him on the cheek.

His brows pucker and he touches his cheek. "And this pleases you?"

I pat his chest and continue my search for a clean shirt. "Uh, fuckin right it does! Dean hates being wrong," I giggle. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't want him to worry. He would have come back, Bella. He can't do that." He frowns.

I pause and take a swig of my beer. "Is this a life or death situation?" I ask softly.

He looks away and nods.

I sigh and finish my beer. "Great." I mutter, feeling scared for my friend. I better call him later.

…

Flipping the pancakes on the griddle, I glance at Castiel, looking uncomfortable on my kitchen stool. "Soooo..where ya been?" I ask casually, like it's any of my damn business.

"You don't want to know." He says. Oh, but I really do. Stupid secretive men.

"Can you eat real food?" I question.

He finally cracks a smile and answers, "yes, I can eat. But breakfast for supper?"

I drop the spatula and spin around. "You've never had breakfast for supper?" I ask slowly.

He raises a brow and shakes his head.

"Castiel!" I cry, startling the shit out of him, no doubt. "Breakfast for supper is the best thing ever!"

He's definitely looking at me like I'm a crazy person now. Maybe so..but he just doesn't get it.

"It's better than snow, and Legos, and flavored tootsie rolls!" I take a couple of steps towards him and throw my arms out, like that should help him understand.

"It's better than sex." I blurt. And then blush severely. Looking up at him through my lashes, he no longer looks amused, gripping the table tightly.

He stands up and moves slowly around the table. Is he stalking me? Please be stalking me. I back up until I hit the counter. "I wouldn't know anything about that, Bella." He reminds me. Oh, that voice, I moan in my head.

I bite my lip as he gets closer. My breathing picks up when he reaches his arm around my waist and..shuts the griddle off. I squeeze my eyes shut and laugh a little, dropping my forehead to his chest, before pushing him to the side.

"Lord help us all when you learn how to seduce a woman, Castiel." He's sexy without even trying.

"You want the Lord's help with this?" He questions, looking so confused.

I giggle as I place two plates on the table and point at his seat. "Sit and eat before your head explodes."

…

"Why did you let me eat so much?" I moan miserably, laid out on the couch.

"I was afraid to get between you and the last pancake." He mutters seriously while I snort.

Why is it so easy to be around this man? I feel like I've known him for months and not days. And what's with the sexual tension? He looks at me the wrong way and I want to jump his bones!

Rolling onto my side, I prop my head on hand and stare at Castiel. Before I can say anything, he beats me to it.

"Who is after you?"

"What?" I laugh nervously. "No one, where would you get that idea?"

"I heard you and Dean. Who is it?" He demands. Like he has any fucking right.

I stand up and walk a few steps away, running my hands through my hair. Do not snap at the angel.

"It's not a big deal." I whisper. Just a man who wants me dead.

"Really?" He says sarcastically. "I've never seen Dean so worried about someone besides Sam. Enough to ask for my help." He exclaims like it's a big deal.

"He's overreacting..and what do you even care, huh?" I ask.

He runs a hand over his face and sighs. "I don't know how to explain it, but I do." He stands and looks down at me sincerely. "I care, Bella."

My eyes water and I blow out a breath. "Don't let me corrupt you, Castiel." I'm not worth it.

He shakes his head and pulls me in for a hug. "I won't. You're a better person than you think. If you could stop assuming you have that much power over me though.."

I chuckle and slap his chest before wiping my eyes. "His name is James. Dean saved me from him once and now it's like a game to him. He doesn't even want me. He just wants to win."

His blue eyes hold so much concern that I have to look away. "Dean couldn't take care of the threat?"

"No," I whisper, before looking in his eyes again. "He was already injured. We ran and he hasn't stopped trying to get to me."

"What is James?" His brows furrowing.

"He's human." I cringe. Can angels kill regular ole humans?

His eyes widen and he lets go of me. "I need to call Dean."

"Yeah, sure.." I shrug, handing him my phone. He walks into the hallway and it's not long before he's whisper shouting.

…

Twenty minutes later, after the drama queens have hashed it out, Castiel holds the phone out to me. "Dean would like to speak with you." He frowns.

I grab the phone and slowly put it up to my ear. "Hey," I whisper sadly.

"Hey now, none of that. Where's the tiger from earlier? The one ready to kick my ass." I can tell he's grinning. Why am I friends with him again?

"Bite me." I mutter, trying not to smile. I could totally kick his ass.

He chuckles softly before breathing heavily down the line. "Look, I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry."

I yank the phone away from my head and stare at it in wonder. Tossing the phone to Castiel, I rush to the bathroom for a q-tip. "Tell him I'll be right back!" I shout over my shoulder.

I take a minute to clean my ears, going so far as to do a peroxide wash. Walking back into the living room, I smile at Castiel's confused face. He's adorable.

"I-I don't know..she didn't say." He tells Dean.

Taking the phone back, I sit down. "Sorry, I must be getting an ear infection. I could have sworn you just apologized to me. Crazy, right?"

He groans and slams something down on his end, "you're such a pain in my fucking ass, sweetheart."

Grinning, I kick my feet up and ask for a repeat.

Growling a bit, he says loudly, "Isabella Swan, I, Dean Winchester am so terribly sorry for yelling at you."

"I'll take it, sarcasm and all." I giggle, while Castiel grins and shakes his head.

"Listen, Cas is updated in all things James. I don't know why and don't have time to ask questions, but he's hellbent on protecting you. Against a human. So just..please let him."

I watch Castiel as he looks out the window. "He's an angel, Dean. Isn't it, I dunno, in his job description?"

"Mmm," he grunts. "I don't know what you're up to and I'm too damn tired to find out."

"Get some beauty sleep. Lord knows you need it." I laugh.

"Ha-ha, brat..sweet dreams when you get there." He hangs up before I can tease him more.

I get up and stand behind Castiel, staring at his broad shoulders and the hair at the nape of his neck. I bet it's soft.

"Castiel?" I whisper. He turns his head slightly so I can see his profile. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." He breathes and runs a hand over his face.

He's so not okay. "Hey.." I hesitantly grab his arm and turn him around, "you don't have to stay."

His eyes run over my form for a few seconds and I blush. Reaching up, he tucks a hair behind my ear before running a thumb along my cheek. He has no idea what it's doing to me. I bite the corner of my lip and he clears his throat.

"I'm staying. Get some rest, Bella." He moves past me and settles in on the couch for a long night of…whatever angels do.

Ooookay..I roll my eyes and head to bed. The men in my life are slowly driving me insane.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't want to give anything away, so I'll see you at the bottom!**

**Don't own any of these characters.**

Gasping, my eyes pop open and I sit up, looking around all the dark corners of my room. Great..here come the hallucinations. Why did I let that angel man get me all riled up? I blow out a breath and wipe the sweat off my brow before lying back down. Twisting in the sheets, I try to get comfortable again.

Sleep came easier than I thought, because the next time I wake up, it's to soft kisses on my neck. I moan lightly, moving my head so he has better access. His lips move to just above my breasts while his hands skim my sides, barely touching me.

Opening my eyes, I look down at the top of Castiel's head, breathing out his name. He peeks up at me, the look in his eyes setting my skin on fire. "Not that I'm complaining, but uh..what are you doing?"

"Exactly what you need," he whispers. Without saying anything else, he goes back to worshiping my skin. I shrug and throw my head back into the pillow. Fine by me!

Slowly, he slides my shirt up, his hands touching as much skin as possible. Not wasting any more time, he kisses each breast before experimenting with my nipples. I gasp and grab the back of his head, trying to get him closer.

He moves his body between my legs, trying to get in a more comfortable position, and kisses back up to my neck. I wiggle my hips against his, causing him to gasp and jerk his head up, looking me in the eyes.

Good Lord, he has gorgeous eyes. "Castiel," I moan, not breaking eye contact.

"Bella," he whispers, grinning evilly. "Open your eyes, beautiful."

What? I blink, confused. "I'm looking right at you."

"Open. Your. Eyes." He growls, before the fog clears and I'm staring up at James.

Panicking, I try to move, only to realize my body is frozen. My bones feel like cold concrete. How is this possible? Unless..he's _not_ human.

Before I can open my mouth to scream, James lets out a little laugh. "You can try, but it won't work."

Tears leak from my eyes. He's still laying on me, like we're lovers, like this is _normal._

"So, where's your bodyguard? Take a little vacation?" He smiles.

I close my eyes and take deep breaths. This man is out of his fucking mind. Think, Bella.

"I was so tickled when I drove by and saw his car gone two days in a row. I mean, I would have figured a way to be rid of him eventually. But this is much more romantic, isn't it? We have the house all to ourselves." He laughs.

My eyes fly open and I whimper. Castiel! Where the hell is he? Do angels sleep? Shouldn't he have super hearing or something? I need to force James to make more noise.

"I told you I'd be back for you, Bella. Did you doubt me?" He hums.

Feeling bile rise in my throat, I look up at him with desire in my eyes. He needs to think I want this. Please buy it.

"Oh, you are a bad girl," he moans. "You _wanted _me to come back!" I blink slowly, trying to keep the hate and disgust out of my eyes. I try to wiggle my toes, fingers, anything. What the fuck did he do?

Smiling, he nods enthusiastically, "you're going to enjoy this, I swear it."

He stares into my eyes and my lips warm up right before he kisses me. Experimenting, I kiss him back, before closing my eyes in relief. And then biting down hard on his lip.

He screams out and jerks back. "You bitch!" He growls.

I look at him triumphantly, waiting on Castiel to bust into the room, any minute now…except he doesn't.

James backhands me, my head snapping to the side, and it feels like my cheek has exploded into a thousand pieces.

"I thought we were on the same page, beautiful. That's okay, though, because now I can take what I need and be done with you," he whispers in my ear.

My heart stops when I see him sliding my pants down. Please, Castiel! I look to the ceiling and sob quietly, squeezing my eyes shut.

"Fuck, you're perfect. I can't wait to.." I hear, before he grunts. I open my eyes slowly, brows furrowing when I see a knife sticking through his chest.

Suddenly, my body is released from whatever hold he had on me and he's thrown to the side.

"I'm sorry," Castiel rasps, looking miserable. "I should have been here. I was called to a quick assignment and you were sleeping peacefully. I was going to be back before you woke up."

I shake my head, tears filling my eyes. "It's not your fault."

Not being able to stand it anymore, I throw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Deep sobs wrack my body and he slowly places his hands on my upper back, holding me to him.

"H-he was go-going to," I hiccup.

I hear him take a shaky breath, "I know." And we don't say anything else about it.

I hold on to him for a few minutes before the tears slow down and I have to excuse myself to the bathroom to clean up.

Looking in the mirror, fresh tears come to my eyes. My cheek is a wreck and my body has little bruises all over it. Sighing, I wash my face and put on a robe.

When I make it back out, Castiel has already done..something..with James and cleaned up the mess. Making it look as though no one had even been in my bedroom.

"Thanks," I whisper.

He nods and clears his throat. "You need to call Dean."

Sighing, my shoulders slump. I know I should. The only thing I want right now is a drink.

"Will you do it?" I beg. "I just can't, Castiel."

He cocks his head at me in concern and blue eyes wash over me. "I can do that. He will want to talk to you though. You know that, right?"

I nod and hand him my phone before dragging myself to the kitchen for that drink.

…

Castiel finds me two and half beers later, leaning against the kitchen counter. I set my beer down and cross my arms over my chest. "Well..?" I look pointedly at the phone.

"He uh..he's going to call you back in a few minutes."

I nod slowly. I'm sure he needs more than a few minutes to break some shit.

"Do you need a drink? Something to eat, maybe? I can order pizza." I turn around quickly, rifling through the menu drawer.

"Bella," Castiel says softly, "stop."

"No, really, I don't mind!" I shrug, trying to avoid looking at him.

I hear him come up behind me. "Look at me."

Slowly shutting the drawer, I turn around and look up at him, chewing on my lip.

His blue eyes are dark and stormy. "It's going to be okay, Bella. You need to calm down and relax." And I really want to believe him.

I don't say anything. Grabbing my beer, I brush past him and curl up on the couch. I hear him sigh and slam a hand onto the counter.

The phone rings suddenly, scaring the crap out of me, and I almost drop it. Glancing at the screen, I see it's a video chat from Dean and groan. Accepting the request, I cringe when it's clear he's seen my face.

"Hey Dean," I smile sadly.

"I'm going to bring that son of a bitch back just so I can kill him again," he growls. "What the fuck happened, Bella?"

"I don't really know. One minute I'm dreaming and the next he's on top of me and my body was frozen. Literally. He was going to _rape _me, Dean." I whisper miserably.

"Hey now," he soothes, "he can't hurt you now, baby girl."

I nod and swipe at my cheeks.

"He didn't ah..do it, did he? Cas got there in time?" He closes his eyes as if he's afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, um, he wasn't able to go that far." I clear my throat. Awkward.

I watch him run a hand across his mouth and sigh. "I'm still kicking that angel's ass."

"What?! You can't! He saved me, Dean!" I exclaim.

"You were violated, Bella. He almost..and you could have died." He growls, looking at me fiercely through the phone. "He should have been there, when I couldn't be, like I asked him to!"

"I'm not his responsibility," I shout. I watch Castiel out of the corner of my eye, looking out the window, and I can tell from the set of his shoulders that he hears every word.

"We'll talk about this when you get back," I glare at my friend.

His face softens a little and he sighs loudly. "I've almost found him. I'm right on his tail, sweetheart, and once this is done I'm coming home."

"Be careful, okay?" I beg. He nods and grins sadly.

We say our goodbyes and I stare at Castiel.

"He's wrong, Castiel. Um, Cas..can I call you Cas now too?"

He nods, but doesn't say anything else and my brows furrow. Getting up from the couch, I walk toward him and he turns abruptly. I gasp at the tears in his eyes. He walks the rest of the way to me and drops to his knees, arms held out to the sides.

"He's _not wrong, _Bella. I failed you. I'm sorry," he whispers. Tears escape his eyes, the sorrow in them breaking my heart and it's all I can do to stay standing.

"No, Cas, it's not your fault! He was a monster. You didn't know." I beg him to believe me. "Please get up. You should never be on your knees before me."

He hangs his head and I softly run my hands over his hair. "Please, Castiel." I whisper.

His head shakes and he looks up at me through his lashes. "I need to go, Bella. I'll make sure you're protected. But I have to leave."

"No," I gasp, my eyes watering. "You can't leave. W-when will I see you again? _Will_ I see you again?"

Closing his eyes, a couple more tears escape before he stands up. Answer me, dammit! I beg with my eyes. He gives a shaky sigh, kissing my forehead and disappearing.

I throw my hands up and growl. "Fucking perfect. Men are idiots," I mutter.

Oh, what a night. Attacked, yelled at, and then left alone. Would it be too much to just, oh I don't know, hold me? Say some sweet shit?

Not in this life!

Groaning, I look around and decide to clean up. There's no way I'm going back to sleep. Ever.

**Dun, dun, dun. I wonder what's coming up next..*waggles eyebrows***


	5. Chapter 5

**Two things, real quick, and then we'll get on with it..I swear.**

**One: I couldn't figure out if anyone actually liked the last chapter. It helps when yall let me know what you're feeling. I like to write around what my audience enjoys. So, feedback people! ;-)**

**Two: Thanksgiving next week! I'll be leaving Monday on a road trip, about 900 miles from here, with the hubby and kids. We'll be gone all week. So I'll only posting ONE TIME next week. Yall get to decide what I write though. Your choices?**

**A: another chapter for this story.**

**Or**

**2: a Dean and Bella one-shot.**

**Review and let me know what it will be!**

**Also – I don't own any of these lovely characters.**

"Uh, hey baby girl," Dean sighs, "I guess you're still not talking to me, huh? Awesome… Just wanted to let you know I'm dropping Sammy off tonight and then I'll be on my way. I'll see you soon, okay?..bye."

I hit save on my phone and scroll through the voicemail log. Two weeks and 17 voice messages? Christ, he's worse than a lovesick teenage girl. I should probably let him off the hook soon…nah. This is almost too much fun.

I sigh and get up to fix supper. It's been two weeks since James attacked me. And two weeks since Castiel left out of guilt. The angel is so backwards. There's something about him though..the flutters in my belly.

He was right about one thing. I was okay. It may have taken 3 days, but I finally worked up the courage to sleep in my bed again. When the bruises faded a week later, there was no more physical evidence as a constant reminder. And then I snapped out of my funk a few days ago when I realized it could have been much worse. I was luckier than a lot of women.

Grabbing a pot, I fill it with water, putting it on the stove to boil. Honestly, who calls someone who is clearly pissed at you so many fucking times? I roll my eyes. What a ding dong.

"Chicken, roast beef, shrimp.." I mumble under my breath, looking in the cabinet..what to have. Shrugging, I grab the pack of spicy chicken ramen noodles. This girl needs a little excitement in her life.

Tossing the noodles in the pot, I lean against the counter to wait out the whole three minutes. He was in my presence for a few short days and I can't get the dude out of my head? And he's so freakin weird! But those blue eyes..I shake my head. Hopeless.

I hear the water boil over onto the stove. Done! After straining the noodles, I dump them in a bowl and stir in the powder. "Supper is served." I grin and sit at the counter to eat. Never underestimate a twelve cent pack of pasta.

…

Dropping my bowl into the sink, I fill it up with water. Lesson learned there. I look around the kitchen and blow out a breath. Guess I'll clean. Again. Turning the radio on low, I grab the kitchen wipes and get to work.

Singing softly under my breath, I start wiping down the counter. "Don't get too close, it's where my demons hide, it's where..my.." I gasp, hearing the soft fluttering of his wings and spin around.

"Really, Bella?" He frowns.

"Oh my word! Your face!" I rush to him and press my fingers near his bruised and bloody cheek, making him wince and jerk his face back.

"Sorry.." I whisper, sliding my hands under his trench coat, over his button down shirt and wrapping my arms around him. Burying my face into his firm chest, I breathe in the unique scent that is my angel.

"Do you have any idea how much I missed you, Castiel?"

Finally making a move to touch me, he lifts his hands and gently grabs either side of my face, tilting my head up. His blue eyes roam my face, those perfect lips frowning at my tear-filled eyes.

"I might have some idea," he says, his voice as deep and raspy as I remember.

I get lost in his stare for what seems like forever. I had even missed his serious face. Always so serious...the thought makes me grin and bite my lip.

This action causes his eyes to focus on my lips. I watch as his lips part and he grits his teeth. His eyes snap back up to mine, looking down his nose and almost glaring at me.

"Cas?" I whisper.

"Why must you always tempt me, Bella?" he mutters.

I blink and shake my head, flabbergasted, "Wha..me? I haven't done anything!"

"You exist. It's either a blessing from God or temptation from Satan."

"Castiel, I'm sorry. If my being so close is too difficult, I can keep my distance." I slowly unwind my arms, running my hands against his back muscles, hips, and lightly touching his abdomen before taking a step back. The thought of not being able to touch his heavenly body is painful, but I try to keep it hidden. "I just thought..never mind."

Apparently I don't do as well as I thought. He tilts his head and narrows his eyes, nostrils flaring slightly.

"I've upset you."

"It's okay, Cas. I'll be fine," I whisper. Maybe.

He looks confused, almost as if he's in pain, before looking up and blowing out a breath. I stare awkwardly while he whispers to his God. How could I have been so stupid? I could have swore there was something brewing between us, but he IS an angel. I'm..not even close. What was I thinking?

"Forgive me Lord, for I know I'm about to sin," he mumbles.

I watch, entranced, as he stalks toward me. "Cas, what are you..?" I whisper.

He doesn't stop until he's toe to toe with me. Looking down at me, I can see the desire in his eyes. A desire I've never witnessed. His mouth is on mine before I can take another breath. I open my mouth to him and slide my fingers up his chest and grasp the hair at the nape of his neck. This seems to be all the encouragement he needs before he loses control and grabs my thighs, lifting me onto the counter and pushing his tongue into my mouth.

"Cas.." I moan, trying to find the will to stop him before he makes a mistake.

He either doesn't hear or refuses to bother with words, not wanting to break the fanfuckingtastic kiss. Moving his hands behind me, he slowly massages from my shoulder blades to just above my ass, leaving me a panting mess. Wrestling with his trench coat, I finally get it removed and work on the buttons of his dress shirt.

Ripping his lips from mine to breathe, he locks his eyes with my brown ones and grips my hips, pulling me flush against his. I drop my head back against the cupboard and groan, wiggling my hips as much as he'll let me.

"Oh God.." I whimper.

He laughs under his breath, dropping his forehead against my cheek and bucking against me sharply, warning me.

"Sorry Cas," not sorry at all, "would you prefer more colorful language?"

Sweeping my brown locks out of the way, he attaches his mouth to my neck and manages to mumble what sounds like "colorful language?" in between kisses.

Smirking, I put my lips to his ear and whisper, "My pussy is more than ready for you, Castiel, and you haven't even removed any of my fucking clothes."

He stops immediately and slowly lifts his head. Wow..never seen such a dark shade of blue in someone's eyes. Growling, he grabs my hands and holds them above me, pressed against the cupboard.

"Please, Bella, do. not. move." He demands. Well, as demanding as my angel can be.

Just out of curiosity, and because I won't be told what to do, I gyrate my hips. Lifting my face to his, my eyes widen and I gasp at the hunger in his eyes. Hell yes, please eat me alive!

He growls a little and grabs my ass, lifting me up and pressing me roughly against the fridge. I lock my ankles behind him as he grinds with purpose. Burying his face in my neck, he places open mouth kisses, nibbling and sucking.

"Shit," I hiss, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back. "I thought you haven't done this before." I raise an eyebrow.

He shakes his head impatiently. "I've never had sex."

Fuck it. I set my feet on the ground and spin us, pushing him against the fridge. I finish removing his shirt and lick a line from his collarbone to his ear, causing him to moan softly and grip my hips tightly.

"We gonna change that?" I whisper in his ear. "I would love nothing more than to help you out here, Cas." I palm him through his pants and he groans, nodding quickly.

I giggle and grab his tie, walking backwards to my bedroom. Pushing him to sit against the bed, I kiss him quickly, before stepping back and wiggling out of my jeans. His eyes widen when I grip the bottom of my shirt and pull it off. Oh yeah baby, no bra, I grin.

"Bella," he pants, "I'm ah..hurting here." He glances down at his lap.

"Fuck," I whisper and bite my lip. He moans and grips the bedspread tightly.

Walking up to him, I turn around and sit on his lap, moaning at the feel of him under me. Circling my hips slowly, I flip my dark hair over my shoulder and look back at him. His messy hair and wild blue eyes..Jesus Christ, I have never been more turned on. "Feel good?"

"Oh..yes," he hisses. Grabbing his hands, I pull them to my breasts, squeezing before letting him take over. Dropping my head back on his shoulder, I rub my ass against him harder and drag a hand down my belly, dipping my fingers into my panties. I groan when I make contact with my clit, circling lightly.

"Cas," I whimper when he starts pinching my nipples. "So close."

"Show me," he rasps. One of his hands follows mine and I groan, dropping my head forward to see. His fingers replace mine and I show him exactly how to work my clit. Shit, that's hot.

Arching my back against him, I reach back and grip the back of his head, grinding hard down on him. "Fuck!" I scream, coming hard.

Standing up quickly, I turn around and kiss Cas roughly, making him moan and fall back on the bed. Straddling him, I struggle with his belt, almost cheering when it comes loose. Yanking his pants down I stop and stare in awe. "Holy shit.." I whisper. His cock is huge!

"Seriously?" He groans and rolls his eyes. I shrug sheepishly, running my hands up his abs, firm chest, and settle on his shoulders. Leaning down, I kiss him deeply before looking into his eyes. So blue and clearly in pain. My poor angel.

"Are you sure, Castiel?" I whisper.

"Please, Bella..please stop teasing me," he growls, reaching down to grip my hips, almost lovingly running his hands over my ass.

Well, since he asked so nicely... Sitting up, I stroke him a few times before positioning him. I take a deep breath and slowly sink down, my mouth dropping open with a load moan. I watch Castiel squeeze his eyes shut and dig his head into the pillow, gripping my hips almost painfully.

Bending over, I kiss a trail from his chest to his neck, giving myself a chance to stretch for him. Finally, making it to his mouth, I whisper against his lips, "you're so fucking beautiful, Cas."

His eyes snap open and he grabs my face, pulling me into a long and deep kiss. "Nothing compares to your beauty," he exclaims, his eyes running from my face to my..well, pussy, where we're joined.

I circle my hips around and nip at his bottom lip. "And your cock is huge."

I giggle when he flips us, resting his forearms on either side of my head. "I said, enough teasing," he mumbles against my lips, before pulling his hips back and thrusting slowly. "This is.." He breathes.

"I know," I nod, moaning when he thrusts again. I run my hands down his back, dragging my nails a little. "Please, Castiel..faster."

He buries his face in my neck and picks up the pace. The flutters in my belly start going crazy. This man drives me absolutely wild. It's never felt this good. His thrusts start to get harder and I moan loudly in his ear. My angel's getting closer.

"Yes," I breathe, "harder."

Cas mumbles something under his breath before raising up onto his hands, arms extended and thrusting so hard my body moves an inch. My eyes widen and I grip the bed frame above my head. "Yeah?" He rasps, smiling down at me.

"Fuck yes!"

His hips slam into mine again and again, my eyes rolling back when he hits a spot deep inside. Planting my feet on the bed, I start moving with him, trying to get there.

"Bella," he pants, sweat dripping down his brow, "I-I'm..please." He groans loudly, his blue eyes flashing.

"Yes! Come with me, Castiel," I beg. Staring into his eyes, I run my hand up his chest and grip the back of his neck, pulling him down to my lips.

A few more rough thrusts and I can't keep my shit together anymore. I scream in ecstasy, probably sounding like a porn star, and Cas shouts my name. A light bursts around us and my eyes squeeze shut.

"What the..?" I mumble, too spent to actually give a damn. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and let my sore body relax. Is that gonna happen every time my angel comes?!

Cas lifts his head enough to look into my eyes and he has a soft look on his face. "We're mates. That's what happens when mates…mate."

Hold the fucking phone! Tears fill my eyes and I can't help it anymore. A snort escapes and I start laughing uncontrollably. "D-Deans gonna be so pissed! And…and you got stuck with a swearing, always taking the lord's name in vain, hot mess!"

He looks up at the ceiling and shakes his head before bending down to kiss me sweetly. Surely he doesn't think I'm the crazy one! "So," he whispers, "can we, ah..do that again?"

I sober up quickly at the look in his eyes. I hit the mate jackpot.


End file.
